zelgadis e l'alchimista
by Yulia-chan
Summary: rina riceve un comunicato da parte del sovrano delle terre del cadar,le chiede di recarsi nel suo regno x affidarle una stele magica.la bisbetica rina riuscirà ad accettare una nuova compagna d viaggio?zelgadis come reagirà quando si affezionerà a lui?


Ho scritto questa fan fiction nel 98 quando avevano appena finito di trasmettere Slayers.Ringrazio Ilaria e Marco ,conosciuti grazie a questo bellissimo anime, che per primi hanno voluto leggere questo racconto.Questa storia prende il via dal finale della terza serie come trasmesso da Mediaset.Sono passati circa sei mesi nei quali Rina e Gourry hanno continuato il loro peregrinare insieme mentre Zel ha proseguito i sui Studi per ritornare normale presso il palazzo reale di Saillune insieme ad Amelia.Nonostante sia ormai evidente la simpatia tra le due coppie non è ancora accaduto nulla di rilevante.

Rina riceve uno strano comunicato da parte del re Camalah,sovrano delle terre del Cadar,che le chiede di recarsi presto nel suo regno perché deve affidarle un importante stele magica appartenente alla sua famiglia da tempo incalcolabile. Egli , infatti,ha udito della sua fama di maga potente ma giusta e così ritiene che possa essere l'unica persona adatta a custodirla dopo la sua morte.Il re è gravemente malato a qualche mese ed avendo ormai una certa età comincia a pensare al futuro.Essendosi sposato con una giovane ed avvenente donna, che non ha esitato a tradirlo con Zarok,l'infido mago di corte,egli sospetta che i due amanti siano i responsabili della sua malattia e che stiano tramando per liberarsi del tutto di lui.Tutto questo però Rina non lo sa e si avvia verso questa nuova missione come se si trattasse di una gita.Lei infatti non vorrebbe coinvolgere nessun'altro ma Gourry insiste affinché si raggiungano anche Amelia e Zel.Giunti a Saillune Amelia non si fa pregare due volte per unirsi alla spedizione perché la stele magica in questione renderà chi la possiede capace di lanciare qualunque incantesimo e lei vuole accertarsi che Rina la usi solo per servire la giustizia.Naturalmente anche Zel è interessato alla stele perché spera che possa servirgli per le sue ricerche. Così il gruppo si incammina verso le terre montuose del Cadar.Lungo il percorso fanno subito uno stano incontro:durante una specie di fiera Rina viene spinta e gettata a terra da una ragazza che fugge da un gruppo di guardie le quali intimano ai ragazzi di fermare la ladra che sta scappando. A questo punto Zel,che sa di essere molto veloce,si lancia all'inseguimento spronato da Rina che vuole punire la maldestra sconosciuta di averle fatto rovesciare in una pozza d'acqua il sacchetto in cui conserva la sua personale scorta di cibarie. Zel riesce a raggiungere la ragazza ed afferrandola per un braccio le chiede cosa ha rubato e perché.La giovane protesta dicendo che ha solo preso qualcosa "in prestito"e che se le guardie la prendono le taglieranno di sicuro le mani perché la legge di quel villaggio è molto severa in fatto di furti. Mentre Zel esamina la refurtiva,accorgendosi che si tratta solo di una specie di radice,la ragazza approfitta della distrazione e si libera dalla presa sparendo di corsa.Sembra che l'episodio non debba avere seguito finché un giorno Rina e compagni(che nel frattempo hanno scoperto di essere inseguiti dai mercenari di Zarock che vuole impedire loro di arrivare al castello)si trovano in una terribile situazione . Amelia,infatti è stata presa in ostaggio da un gruppo di uomini di Zarok che, intimando Rina di consegnare loro la lettera con il sigillo reale(senza il quale non può presentarsi al castello di Camalah), le puntano una spada al collo. A questo punto Rina non sa come comportarsi perché qualunque mossa falsa potrebbe costare la vita della sua amica. All'improvviso un pugnale,lanciato apparentemente dal nulla,colpisce in pieno la spalla del bandito che ,allontanando momentaneamente la spada da Amelia,se la lascia sfuggire. Rina non perde un attimo ed abbrustolisce i briganti con una palla di fuoco e scappa tenendo Gourry per un braccio mentre si solleva con la levitazione seguita da Zel e Amelia.Solo allora si accorgono della ragazza incontrata alla fiera che fugge a sua volta e capiscono che è stata lei a scagliare il coltello.Poiché la giovane sta fuggendo a piedi : Zel e Amelia decidono di sollevarla per la vita prima che finisca anche lei nell' esplosione provocata dalla furia di Rina.Appena giunti abbastanza lontani i ragazzi decidono di tornare con i piedi per terra e,lasciando la sconosciuta,si accorgono che è pallidissima e,cadendo sulle ginocchia,dice:"Facciamo un altro giro?"con un sorriso che nasconde male lo spavento preso. A questo punto le presentazioni sono d'obbligo ed il gruppo scopre che la salvatrice di Amelia si chiama Mika e viene da Atras dove si dedicava agli studi alchimistici ma ora è diretta sui monti del Cadar. Mika non sembra molto propensa a raccontare altro di sé suscitando la diffidenza di Rina che non vede di buon occhio il suo inserimento nel gruppo ma Amelia che,oltre ad essere riconoscente a Mika per il salvataggio,sembra molto affascinata dal suo modo di usare il coltello(da vera giustiziera!) insiste perché diventi loro compagna di passare del tempo la ragazza comincia ad insegnarle i suoi trucchetti con il pugnale che Amelia trova perfetti per le sue entrate ad effetto in stile supereroistico.Anche Gourry e Zel si sono abituati alla sua presenza e sembrano trovarla simpatica. L'unica che continua a non fidarsi è Rina perché teme che dietro la sua apparenza innocua (Mika non sa usare né la spada né la magia)si nasconda qualcosa.Un giorno Amelia si accorge che dietro i lunghi ed incolti capelli Mika nasconde una brutta cicatrice non del tutto rimarginata che scende da sotto l'orecchio fino all' attacatura del collo. Quando le domanda spiegazioni Mika risponde seccata:"Hai lo sguardo lungo quasi quanto la lingua,principessa!" però alla fine le racconta la sua storia. Mika è nata in una famiglia di alchimisti,orfana di madre fin da piccola è cresciuta con suo padre Arkan. Quest' ultimo,non avendo avuto figli maschi l' ha allevata come un uomo trasmettendole la sua sapienza pur sapendo bene che sarebbe stato suo nipote Zarok,il cugino di Mika,ad ereditare il suo laboratorio ed a diventare suo discepolo. Tuttavia,appena giunto alla maggiore età,Zarok si era cominciato a ribellare all'autorità dello zio impossessandosi del laboratorio e tentando persino di uccidere Mika perché invidioso della sua brillante riuscita negli studi che la portava ad essere preferita a lui da tutti i saggi della città.Durante una colluttazione,avvenuta in laboratorio, Zarok le getta addosso una pesante scaffalatura piena di provette ed ampolle di vetro.Credendola morta fugge via ma poco dopo Mika si rialza con l'aiuto di suo padre che,dopo aver sentito il fracasso che veniva dalla cantina,le presta i primi soccorsi alla ferita sul collo(che sembra l'unica davvero grave).Arkan consiglia a sua figlia di fuggire di casa perché se Zarok venisse a sapere dagli informatori che ha nel villaggio che lei è ancora viva sarebbe di sicuro tornato per ucciderla .Così Mika parte con l'intento di trovare la stele magica di Cadar che vuole usare per vendicarsi di suo cugino…senza sapere che lui l' ha preceduta nell'avere la stessa idea.Infatti nel frattempo Zarok,con l'aiuto di un demone con cui ha stretto un patto,riesce a plagiare la giovane moglie del re,convincendolo a prenderlo come mago di corte e,divenutone l'amante,a persuaderla anche di sbarazzarsi del marito.Questo però Mika ancora non lo sa e per il momento vuole solo aggregarsi a Rina e compagni per trovare la stele.Appena Amelia ha finito di ascoltare il suo racconto sembra non credere alle sue orecchie e le spiega che anche il mandante di quei mercenari da cui lei l'aveva salvata durante il loro primo incontro è un alchimista di nome Zarok. Così Mika scopre che in realtà si stava preparando già da tempo il

momento in cui lei e suo cugino si sarebbero rincontrati:la sua occasione di vendetta.Ma appena Rina viene a conoscenza a sua volta del segreto di Mika non sembra altrettanto entusiasta di Amelia all'idea di condividere questa battaglia con la giovane alchimista. Rina teme ,infatti,che Mika voglia solo servirsi di loro e che il suo unico scopo sia impossessarsi della stele lasciandoli alle prese con la furia di Zarok. Così,per tentare di convincere Amelia che l'unica cosa giusta da fare sia separarsi da Mika prima di giungere al castello,le fa notare che l'atteggiamento della ragazza nei confronti di Zel è molto cambiato: Mika sembra attratta da lui! Rina,infatti,ha assistito non vista ad un dialogo fra i due:in quell'occasione Mika tentava di nascondere la sua cicatrice sul collo con i capelli.Vedendo quel gesto Zel le aveva fatto notare che non ce n'era bisogno perché la capiva e gli ricordava molto se stesso qualche anno prima. Mika aveva annuito dicendo che entrambi conoscono bene il giudizio della gente nel cui sguardo puoi leggere scherno,ribrezzo o semplicemente indifferenza.Nel dire quelle parole era sembrata sul punto di cingergli la vita con un braccio ma poi si era trattenuta diventando improvvisamente silenziosa forse temendo che il suo gesto sarebbe non stato gradito.

A quel punto Rina aveva palesato la sua presenza ottenendo l'effetto che i due ragazzi si allontanassero di scatto l'uno dall'altra girando la faccia (quella di Mika era paonazza)dall'altro lato.Terminato il suo racconto Rina rimase non poco sorpresa nel vedere la reazione di Amelia che non sembrava per nulla preoccupata:"che c'è di strano?"aveva detto. "Possibile che sia così ingenua?" aveva pensato Rina.In realtà Amelia aveva capito perfettamente ma sapeva anche che Mika stava male in silenzio per il suo interesse non ricambiato.Perciò poteva solo far finta di niente ed a Rina non restava che affrontare il discorso della stele direttamente con Mika.Purtroppo però Rina non è mai stata il massimo della diplomazia ed affrontare un discorso senza arrabbiarsi le è quasi impossibile. Così fra le due ragazze scoppia una lite furiosa che culmina con uno schiaffo da parte di Mika che,dopo essersi sentita attaccare in tutti i modi possibili da Rina cercando di rimanere calma,aveva perso del tutto la testa quando quest'ultima l'aveva canzonata dicendo:"La delusione amorosa ti ha resa un po'acida?".A questo punto era inevitabile separarsi e così Mika riprende il viaggio da sola.Sono passati quasi due giorni e Mika si trova da sola in una taverna e sta guardando con occhi fissi ed assenti in un bicchiere di vino pensando a dove potrebbero essere gli altri.In quel momento il locale sembra animarsi improvvisamente e fra la gente circola una voce allarmante:il re Camalah è morto!A questo punto non c'è tempo da perdere,Mika aveva riconsiderato comunque la possibilità di cercare il resto del gruppo ma ora doveva affrettare le cose.Non se la sentiva di affrontare di nuovo Rina ma era molto preoccupata per Amelia e Gourry,che erano stati così gentili con lei,e voleva aiutarli e poi desiderava così tanto rivedere Zel! Ormai era deciso:accelerando il passo sarebbe arrivata ai piedi della collina su cui sorgeva il castello in una notte di cammino.Intanto Rina e gli altri si apprestano a salire proprio il sentiero che si inerpica su quella collina ma,poiché comincia a fare buio,decidono di fermarsi a dormire.In quei due giorni era regnato il più assoluto silenzio sulla dipartita di Mika e nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di domandare nulla a Rina.La mattina seguente trovando il fuoco ancora acceso si accorgono della presenza di Mika che lo sta usando per affilare l'uno sull'altro i suoi due pugnali. Amelia le corre subito incontro dicendo:"Sei tornata"e Rina – sbuffando -aggiunge:"Lo so io perché è tornata".Ma Mika,ignorandole entrambe,dice:"Non è il momento di fare salotto:Zarok ha sicuramente preso la stele e se non vogliamo che la usi dobbiamo unire le nostre i giovani guerrieri,per la verità un po' spaventati,arrivano al castello e si apprestano ad attraversare il ponte levatoio quando un vento terrificante soffia alle loro spalle e Gourry per poco non cade nel fossato.In quel momento appare Zarok e ,da una nuvola di fumo luminoso,si materializza un demone. Zarok nota subito la presenza di Mika le grida"E' proprio vero che l'erba cattiva non muore mai, cugina!"."Già,avevo pensato di passarti a prendere per portarti con me all'inferno,cugino!"gli risponde Mika.Ma mentre tutti sono concentrati su quel dialogo Rina scaglia una palla di fuoco contro Zarok pensando di prenderlo alla sprovvista.Non si accorge però che il demone accanto a lui gli crea intorno uno scudo protettivo che le rispedisce indietro l'incantesimo. Mika,che ha i riflessi molto pronti,si lancia in avanti scagliando un pugnale a Zarok per tentare di distrarlo mentre spinge Rina lontano dal getto di fuoco.Ma Zarok è più veloce di lei ed afferra al volo il pugnale e glielo tira indietro colpendola in pieno sulla schiena mentre lei si accascia addosso a Rina .Prima di morire Mika riesce solo a dirle:"Cerca mio padre,solo lui può aiutarvi".Ma Rina tenendola fra le braccia le strilla fra le lacrime:"Stupida,chi te l' ha fatto fare di salvarmi!"e Mika ,ormai non del tutto cosciente,le sussurra:"Sai,ero un po' invidiosa di te,tu hai l'amore e l'amicizia…ma in fondo mi eri simpatica.Cerca mio padre."In quel momento si ode Zarok gridare:"Credevi di aver imparato anche questo meglio di me?"ruotando grottescamente il braccio quasi a simulare il lancio di un pugnale.Poi rivolgendosi agli altri dice:"Allora mocciosi,vi togliete di mezzo da soli o devo farvi fare la sua stessa fine?". A questo punto Rina raggiunge il resto del gruppo e,con voce incerta, dice loro:"Sentite io suggerisco di ritirarci, siete tutti d'accordo?".Gli altri annuiscono ed in quel momento inizia la loro fuga verso Atras.Nel corso del viaggio Rina spiega loro che dopo aver osservato bene Zarok e di aver concluso che in realtà la stele funge da catalizzatore della magia nera del demone mentre lui non è che uno strumento di tutte queste forze e che le sue tecniche di base rimangono quelle di un comune alchimista ed è questo il motivo per cui serve loro l'aiuto del padre di Mika come lei stessa avrebbe voluto.Una volta ad Atras si rivolgono al circolo di magia della città presso il quale non è loro difficile ottenere informazioni su Arkan essendone egli uno dei più illustri membri. Arrivati alla sua dimora cercano di convincerlo ad aprire loro la porta presentandosi come amici di Mika ma, quando lui tenta di scacciarli dicendo:"mia figlia non ha amici quindi andatevene",sono costretti a comunicargli che sono venuti perché Mika è morta.Sentendo queste parole Arkan,scioccato,chiede loro di entrare per rivelargli il resto.Una volta dentro casa Rina gli spiega tutta la storia del loro incontro mentre Amelia sta trafficando con una specie di bersaglio per il lancio dei pugnali.Ad un certo punto Rina è costretta ad interrompere il suo racconto perché Amelia ,con uno dei suoi lanci,ha preso in pieno uno scaffale rovesciandolo."Possibile che tu debba giocare sempre alla guerriera?"le grida irritata."Non fa niente – interviene Arkan –anche mia figlia si esercitava così".A poco a poco fra il vecchio alchimista ed i giovani sconosciuti si crea un po' di confidenza e,quella stessa sera,lui li invita a restare a passare la notte a casa sua.Quando gli altri si apprestano a salire al piano di sopra per dormire Zel, avvicinandosi ad Arkan , chiede di parlargli.Infatti ,una volta soli,gli mostra la radice che Mika aveva rubato alla fiera (che era rimasta in mano sua dopo che lei era fuggita) dicendo:"Non so se può servire ma mi era sembrato giusto sottoporla alla sua attenzione"."Ed hai fatto benissimo"-gli dice Arkan – "quella che hai in mano è Atropa Bladona, più comunemente conosciuta come belladonna ; viene usata per isolare i poteri di un alchimista".A questo punto Zel dice:"Spero che sia utile,vorrei fare qualcosa per Mika.."ma,prima che finisca

la frase, Arkan lo interrompe:"Credo che tu lo abbia già fatto,guarda…"e così dicendo gli mostra un foglio.Si tratta di una lettera che Mika aveva spedito a suo padre poche settimane prima in cui la ragazza gli racconta delle nuove amicizie fatte ed,in particolare, di un ragazzo di cui si era infatuata che,benché non ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti,la stava rendendo molto felice con la sua semplice compagnia. "Ho capito subito che eri tu"- gli dice con un sorriso amaro – " Ma ora và a dormire,ci aspetta una dura battaglia,ho deciso di aiutarvi".La mattina dopo, alle prime luci dell'alba,Arkan è nel suo laboratorio a preparare due ampolle che intende portare con sé mentre consulta un vecchio libro di botanica.Dopo qualche ora vede scendere dalla scala i quattro ragazzi e dice:"Siete pronti o non avete dormito dicendo il gruppo si incammina verso la porta mentre Arkan si volta un ultima volta indietro per prendere un pugnale dal bersaglio in cui era conficcato"Figlia mia"-mormora-"compierò io la tua vendetta". L'indomani ,lungo il cammino per il castello,il gruppo si ferma in una locanda dove apprende che quella sera stessa si terrà la festa per l'incoronazione del principe Atavar,il giovane figlio del deceduto re Camalah,durante la quale verrà esposta anche la stele del Cadar ad opera del mago di corte.Quando Arkan sente la notizia mormora sottovoce:"Avrà di sicuro in mente qualcosa.."e Gourry -che ha sentito le sue parole-gli risponde:"Forse vuole fare qualche gioco di prestigio per animare la festa".Rina ,infuriata,gli urla in un orecchio: "Pezzo di idiota! Dobbiamo muoverci alla svelta!". Così ,con le prime luci del tramonto,sono di nuovo al castello dove ,opportunamente camuffati,si confondono fra i sudditi .Arkan,separandosi dagli altri,segue il corteo di fanciulle che lancia fiori sul giovane principe e ,appena giunto abbastanza vicino al trono (alla cui destra c'è Zarok)intinge un pugnale nella ampolla con l'estratto di belladonna e si appresta a lanciarlo.Ma in quella appare il demone con cui questo ha stipulato il patto,e lo investe con una scarica di fiamme ed il suo mantello prende fuoco.Ormai è il panico completo,la gente,intuendo il pericolo,fugge in tutte le direzioni. Zel, approfittando del disordine,avvia un attacco contro il demone mentre Amelia e Rina raggiungono Arkan che tenta di sfilarsi il mantello. Le ragazze lo aiutano ma è tardi, lui è rimasto malamente ustionato!Con un gesto stentato porge ad Amelia il pugnale,e le dice:"Prova tu ! Mika avrebbe voluto così.". "Agli ordini" risponde la giovane ragazza,esaltata dalla grande responsabilità che le viene affidata.Intanto Zarok, sta fuggendo per portare al sicuro la stele da quel trambusto. Amelia,usando la levitazione,lo raggiunge e, superandolo,si volta indietro per scagliare il pugnale senza però gridare- come avrebbe voluto-"In nome della giustizia"perché ha troppa paura di sbagliare.Il pugnale lo colpisce in pieno petto e lui rolla a terra stringendo la stele.Intanto Rina,sorreggendo Arkan per un braccio,raggiunge Amelia che,quasi pentita per quello che ha appena fatto,si è avvicinata a Zarok morente. Arkan,vedendolo ridotto così non riesce a trattenersi dal gridare:"Nipote!".Zarok,ancora cosciente,gli dice:"Zio,ho sempre seguito il potere e mai la sapienza…perdonami!".Rina raccoglie la stele e,esaltata dal senso di forza che crea la sintonia con la sua aura magica,quasi non si accorge di quello che le sta dicendo Arkan.Ma lui insiste nel richiamare la sua attenzione tirandole i capelli: "Ragazzina dobbiamo distruggere questa stele perché Zarok ha stipulato su di essa il suo patto con il demone"."Non ci penso nemmeno!"risponde Rina capricciosamente.In quel momento Amelia grida: "Noo!".Rina si volta e vede Gurry soccombere sotto gli strali di fuoco del demone mentre Zel tenta invano di difenderlo. A quel punto,senza indugiare oltre,Rina lascia cadere la stele che finisce a terra in mille pezzi.Il demone si dissolve in quella stessa nube luminosa in cui era apparso la prima volta e la maga,calpestando i resti di quella stele alla quale fino a poco prima non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo,corre verso il ragazzo che ama. Si accovaccia su di lui e gli sussurra dolcemente qualcosa all'orecchio:"Idiota"(Per Rina questo è il massimo della romanticheria !). Amelia, rivolgendosi a Zel,esclama sbracciandosi:"Hai visto che la mira della giustizia non manca mai il suo bersaglio!"e lui gli risponde accennando un sorriso."Non male per una principiante!".Arkan intanto era rimasto accanto al cadavere del nipote e ,quando gli altri lo raggiungono,si accorgono che piange mormorando:"Ho perso due figli!".Amelia,appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla,gli dice:"Si faccia coraggio ,se vuole può venire con noi…". Arkan,voltandosi,si asciuga le lacrime con la mano sana e dice:"Sei stata bravissima e ti ringrazio ma ora voglio solo tornare nella mia città… al mio laboratorio". I ragazzi allora si allontanano lasciando Arkan solo e intanto,sul castello,comincia a spuntare l'alba di un nuovo giorno.

FINE


End file.
